First Time
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Phantom and SteelWill get together for a night at awk Haven. Things don't go quite according to plan. Setting: Dee & Charra's Cosmos, Rated for Fluff


First Time  
By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
From Zan, a feeling of utter boredom and a bit of dislike. From Will. Complete rampant enthusiasm.  
  
Em chuckled "Uh-oh, guess she's not a football fan. I hope he gets the clue before she decides to walk out on him." She just shakes her head over her brother's cluelessness at times  
  
'How did I manage to get talked into this? I don't even like sports.' If she had been able to get more then a word or two in edgewise she would have been surprised. All of this because she made one innocent comment about how he had an impressive collection for being so far from Earth.  
  
Will moved about the room, chattering away about this or that. The history behind it and how he got it.  
  
She leaned her head back on the couch and sent a silent plea of help to Em along with the mental image of her wanting to Throttle Will.  
  
Em sent a small warning across to Will. A mental image of Zan twiddling her thumbs. ::Get on with it, little bro:: she sent ::Zan's getting impatient. She want to know about you, not your collection::  
  
::Huh?.. Oh.. hehehe:: He sent back setting what he was holding down and rubbing the back of his neck and turning with a sheepish grin on his face. "Did it again, didn't I?"  
  
"You might say that" she said drolly. "At least I know what type of gifts to ever get you. Anything Football."  
  
Emily sent a mental snort to both of them  
  
Zan just raspberries her back.  
  
Will walked over to join her on the couch. ::How much longer till your off duty?:: he sent to his sister. He didn't want to cause the same problem as last time him and Zan were together.  
  
::another 2 hours, little bro::  
  
::damn::  
  
::I'll deal, little bro. You two have fun::  
  
Will sent a mental equivalent of 'I plan to' and received a snicker from Emily in reply.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I get carried away sometimes." He said apologetically.   
  
"That's Ok. At least you can get the hint when to change the subject." She said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah." He grinned in reply. "umm.. did you have something you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Umm Hmmm." She got up and went to the entertainment center. She had left several CDs there earlier before Will started his monologue on his collection. "Is this a single disk player or multi?"  
  
"Five disk changer." He said, leaning back crossing one ankle over his knee.  
  
"Cool." She commented as she turned back to it. Looking it over first then hitting the eject button. The tray slid out. She removed all of the disks, placing them back in their correct cases, then loaded up what she brought with her. She hit the play button before turning back to face him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as she motioned for him to join her. Smiling he stood up and meet her half way as the music started to play. He slid his hands under her jacket, about her waist. She draped her arms about his neck resting her check against his shoulder. Together they started to move, dancing slowly to the music. No words were needed.  
  
The music rotated from one song to another. Leann Rimes 'Can't Fight the Moonlight', Five 'When the Lights go Out', Queen 'Somebody to Love' and Peter Gabriel 'A little light of Love' were just a few of the first songs to play.  
  
Somewhere along the way, her jacket came off. Then her hair came down from it's high pony tail.  
  
When the song 'let's talk about Sex' by TLC came on she just smiled and shot a glance at the door to his bedroom.  
  
"You Sure?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Do you want to take the time to head to my place instead?"  
  
"Not in particular." He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
She returned it with confidence, then started to back towards the door, pulling him along. He didn't resist. While this wasn't their first time together, it would be the first time here at Hawk Haven.  
  
Neither were in a hurry, both preferring to enjoy the pleasures of the moment and each other. Soon enough both were tumbling into the bed together, soft laughter accompanied equally soft gasps of delight.  
  
Everything was going along good when, like always, that creature called 'Bad Timing' reared it's head.  
  
Bluegrass came walking down the hall of the private quarters. He had a small part in hand. Since Emily was still on duty, he was going to ask if Will would mind giving him a hand. He knocked on Will's door and waited. No answer, but he could hear music playing. 'must not have heard me' he thought. Opening the door he entered Will's quarters. His mind was on tinkering with the Maraj so he totally missed the fact that Zan's jacket was on the couch.  
  
He crossed the room, making a slight face at the choice of music playing, and headed to the open door of the bedroom. "Hey Will ol buddy, can you give me a hand with the Mar-" He glanced up and stopped dead in his tracks. Completely in shock "Whoa!.. never mind!" Spinning about he Hightailed it out of there with the most embarrassed expression on his face.  
  
Bad enough to walk in on someone, it was even worse to walk in on someone with their significant other!  
  
"Oh dear lord that did not just happen...." Zan was shocked to say the least. Tumbling off Will she curled into the sheets on the other side of him and covered her face.  
  
A sigh, slightly guilty. "umm sorry, I guess I forgot to lock the door..." What could one say at a time like this?  
  
She knew that this was a mistake. She should have suggested they go to her place. Uncurling she started to move across him mumbling "I should go.."  
  
"Don't..." he said, wrapping an arm about her waist and pulling her close, stroking her back. "... they'll have to get use to it. Nothing in the rules against having someone with me, here at the station. Hell look at how many other's are already paired up. Only difference is your not a SilverHawk." grimaced at the way THAT sounded.  
  
  
Meanwhile Emily was headed to her own quarters, just having gotten off duty when she caught the flash of Shock that turned to embarrassed regret of having come here today from Zan and from Will guilt at having forgotten to lock the door. She reached up, putting the heal of her hand against her forehead. She could just smack him right now.  
  
As the lift doors opened and she stepped out she saw Bluegrass headed her, or rather the lift's direction. His face bright red. "Uh-oh" she says. "Let me guess.."  
  
"No" he cuts in, trying to get past her.  
  
"Easy, Rawhide, it'll be okay. You didn't mean to. We just all need to become more conscientious of knocking before barging into each others' rooms. Things have been changing faster than any of us can keep up with. C'mon, let's go to the common room and shoot some pool."  
  
"I did knock," he muttered, following her.  
  
"Remind me to smack him up side the back of his head later then." She said turning to the lift once more.   
  
"I sorta didn't really wait after." He mumbled, still red-faced.  
  
Emily tilted her head to the side a fraction. "Well, no damage done. Rather nothing that can't be fixed anyways."  
  
"I don't wanna think about it."  
  
"Then don't. Give it a few days, maybe a week. Then next time she's here, take her off to the side and privately apologize to her." She just shook her head. "I have a feeling we will be seeing more of Zan..." she stopped and chuckled.  
  
Bluegrass was leaning against the wall, pulling his hat down lower over his eyes muttering about how he did not want to even think about that.  
  
"Sorry, We'll be seeing her around more often." Still chuckling. ::You owe me for this little brother.:: she sent to Will as her and bluegrass got off the lift and headed to the Rec Room. The reply she got back was very hazy and very, very distracted.  
  
"Yeah. I suppose so..."  
  
  
(Meanwhile - there's always a meanwhile - back in Will's room.....)  
  
Will held her close as they lay on their sides. His hand continued to caress her back and sides. Bit by bit he could feel her un-tense. Her breath was warm against the skin of his neck and shoulder and it was also distracting.  
  
"Will.." she said softly  
  
"Hhmmm.....?"  
  
"Go lock the door... Right NOW" she said.  
  
"UmmHmmm..." he wasn't paying attention to her words at the moment. Only the feel of her against him.  
  
She had him distracted now and planed her revenge. Gathering her strength she shoved him bare-assed out of the bed onto the cold floor. "If you don't lock it now, your sleeping on the floor without any covers."  
  
"Are you joining me down here?" he asked with a mischievous smile, looking up from where he landed.  
  
"No, but you may be able to join me." She smirked back at him, a spark of answering mischievousness in her eyes.  
  
"Can't say no to that." He said grinning, raising up enough to capture a kiss from her.  
  
She just snorted after returning the kiss. "go lock the damned door. next time it may be Jon. or worse yet. Kyle."  
  
"Eeeeew Kill the mood, why don't you?" he made a face at that thought. It was indeed a mood killer!  
  
"Then get in gear and I'll revive it" she laughed at his expression.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" he stood, tossing her a salute and headed to lock both the outside door as well as the bedroom door on the way back.  
  
He once more joined her in the bed, wrapping his arms about her as she did the same. Needless to say the incident was forgotten in the pleasures of the moment. 


End file.
